


Lost in You

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affection, F/M, Genjutsu, Illusions, Kissing, Naruto Rare Pair Spring Kink Meme 2019, Sharingan, Sweet, Teasing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Touka has been breaking out of and dodging Sharingan genjutsu her entire life; now that she has a safe avenue to find out more about them, she's curious - just how different are they from the ones she uses herself?





	Lost in You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Naruto Rare Pair Spring Kink Meme 2019](https://naruto-rare-pair-support.tumblr.com/), for the prompt 'At His Mercy'.
> 
> This is . . . not something I imagined myself shipping, or writing. [Kage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88), once again, got me to try something new. ;)

Madara stroked his lover’s face, frowning slightly. “You’re sure about this?” he asked once more.

Touka rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. “I’m sure. Come on, my prickly darling, you’ve never been afraid to give me what I want before. . .” she half-taunted, not losing her smile.

Madara huffed, but didn’t rise to it in kind. Nothing she had _wanted_ before had been quite so. . .

Madara took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. “As you wish, then.” he said softly. “If you wish.”

“I do.” Touka said, pouting slightly. She rarely pouted, and the expression put Madara in mind of her cousins, which was not helpful, so he kissed it away. Touka hummed with pleasure, her hands sliding up over his shoulders. “I’ve been dodging and breaking them for years,” she said as they broke apart again, “I want to see what’s so _special_.”

“As you wish.” Madara said again, arching a brow. He concentrated for a moment, even as he let his chakra rise and bring his Sharingan to whirling life. He didn’t have to think long - he had _planned_ this, in idle moments and fantasies, from the first time Touka had told him of her desire . . . possibly even before then. Quietly, not truly thinking such a thing would ever come to fruition.

Touka took a breath, then raised her chin and let herself meet his gaze, her chakra reassuringly calm. Madara stroked her face, humming soothingly and drawing her into an illusion built just for her, adding a twist to allow him to watch as it took her. Touka’s chakra snapped and rose immediately in response, and Madara could have suppressed it - truly caught her in his grasp - but he eased off, waiting.

Barely a breath of fight before Touka relaxed into it with a sigh, allowing Madara’s chakra to sink into hers and guide her mind freely.

Madara smiled, gently taking her by the shoulders and nudging her from her kneeling position backwards to lie comfortably on the bed. Touka in the genjutsu ran her fingers through the water surrounding her, humming, then rose, following the stream.

Courting cranes dove and swooped before her, skimming the water’s surface and then up again in a matching spiral as she walked into the beginnings of a field of flowers. They grew higher and higher as she continued, shades of blue and purple and red, tickling her fingers and her bare legs.

Touka tugged a petal loose here or there, toying with the softness and smelling the delicate, pleasant scent, then letting them free. Many of them drifted to land on the surface of the water, carried on ahead of her as she walked.

Madara settled at his lover’s side, resting a hand high on her stomach and content to watch her, guiding the genjutsu with absent focus rather than releasing it to continue under its own power.

The flowers grew yet thicker and taller around her as she continued to walk, but never made her path any more difficult. She paused as the stream curved right in front of her, then looked, following its course with her eyes. It poured _up_ into a pool far above her head, spilling off the side of a mountain. Touka smiled and moved towards it, reaching out and pushing her fingers into the current that rushed upwards and away from her. A moment of hesitation, and then she leapt up to brace her feet on the water’s surface with a flare of controlled chakra.

Madara tweaked it as she almost slipped, carried downwards by the current, and Touka straightened and walked upwards, making it to the pool and pausing. The pull of gravity shifted with the pool, though the field of flowers was still beneath her, and the mountain soaring up alongside the pool.

Touka shed her short yukata and loose pants and slipped into the water, which was pleasantly cool but never uncomfortable. It was tempting, but Madara didn’t tweak the genjutsu again, didn’t add anything new.

He could show her . . . rather more things that were possible in a Sharingan genjutsu. He could tweak it to give her a construct of himself - or more. Could show her how pleasure could be drawn out and layered and how one could become so much more _lost_ in it within the power of a genjutsu that trapped the entire being and not merely the superficial perception of the senses.

. . .but he wouldn’t put too much on her at once. Not this time.

Perhaps she would allow him, again, later. Would _ask_ again.

Madara watched as she relaxed and drifted pleasantly, swimming for a time and then climbing out to lie in a field of soft grass, basking naked in the sun. It was pleasing just to watch her so relaxed, so open. To have been able to give it to her. Touka wasn’t an _unhappy_ person, but it was sweet to gift her this, to see her enjoyment and relaxation, clear of any preoccupation.

Madara idly stroked her stomach as he watched the genjutsu play out. Eventually he brought her out of it as she fell asleep, smoothing the transition from the world of the genjutsu back to reality. Touka shivered as her consciousness reasserted itself in her own body, and her true surroundings registered.

But she didn’t tense as her focus returned, only drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, shifting slowly, just a little. Her lashes fluttered as she tilted her head to look up at Madara. He bent closer. “How was it?” he asked, then smirked. “ _Special?_ ”

Touka punched his side lightly, then turned onto her own, snuggling in closer to him. Madara curled one arm around her and let himself slide down fully onto the bed.

“It was. . .” Touka shook her head, brows drawing together in an analytical expression, mouth pursing. “Those details. . . Those are _impossible_ , some of the things you built. But while I was _within_ the genjutsu, among them. . .”

“Sharingan.” Madara said smugly, and Touka huffed at him. “It _does_ affect how a genjutsu snares the mind . . . and the chakra.” he continued more reasonably. “I could do . . . far more than that,” he smirked a little, “and still have you believe it - lost in it.” He arched his brows.

“Oh? What kind of more?” Touka asked, shifting against him a little, meeting his eyes and trailing her fingers over his chest.

It quelled a tiny spark of fear that had lingered in Madara’s chest through this whole plan that she did so as easily as she had before, and he sighed softly. “Any kind of _more_ I can think of.” he said absently, smoothing his palm over her hip. “I had. . . Well.” He cleared his throat. “There are things I could show you, _do_ to you. . .”

“ _Ohh?_ ” Touka asked, arching as she actually pushed bodily against him this time, bringing one leg up and hooking it over his own, tugging him close in return. “Whatever could you have in mind?”

Madara smiled crookedly. “I do so like to please you.” he said, not breaking her gaze.

Touka startled a little, lashes fluttering. “You would-” she paused.

Madara tipped her onto her back beneath him, nuzzling her cheek. “Touka,” he said in a low purr, “I would do _all manner of things_ to you.” He grinned as she shivered, arching her back and sliding her hands up his chest to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “If you would allow it . . . if you would want it.”

“Now you have me _curious_.” Touka said, pouting again.

Madara kissed her, soft and lingering, and she gave a little hum as she shifted beneath him, nipping at his lower lip. Madara laughed quietly and returned the gentle bite playfully. “I’ll tell you - or _show_ you,” he promised, arching his eyebrows, “but . . . not tonight.”

Touka hummed, cocking her head. “And just how do you plan on making it up to me for denying me my curiosity?” she asked, arching her own brows challengingly.

“Don’t I deserve a thank you?” Madara countered, sliding a hand over her side, the firm muscle of her abdomen and the gentle curve of her hip. “I did something nice for you, just what you asked. . .” he pointed out.

Touka opened her mouth, then closed it, giving him a hard look. Then she laughed, tugging him with her as she settled onto her back again, wrapping her arms more tightly around his shoulders. “Mm. . . I suppose you _do_ , darling,” she said lightly, and gave him a fleeting kiss, “ _whatever_ would you have of me as thanks?” she asked innocently.

Madara laughed, and Touka dropped the patently unbelievable expression of false innocence and grinned at him, bringing one hand down to cup his cheek. “Thank you.” she said more sincerely. “It was . . . fascinating. And lovely. And I know you were nervous about my reaction to being under your power that way,” Madara stiffened, eyes widening, “I do _know_ you, darling.” she said gently. “Thank you for doing it anyway.”

Madara shifted a little, flushing, and Touka tugged at him and kissed him again, warm and lingering this time, encouraging him to sink into her. Madara went willingly, losing himself in Touka with absolutely no need for genjutsu, Sharingan or otherwise, to snare his senses.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello over on [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
